cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Long Jack
Overview |badges= }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Stephanie Peebles New Contact(s) * Tobias Hansen There's a fellow named Tobias Hansen who you ought to meet. Most folks around here call him 'Old Toby.' He's a little bit older than he looks, see, and he's got a wealth of experience when it comes to dealing with the Council. Toby can get you Science and Mutation Enhancements. Toby knows what he's talking about. He's been around this island longer than most people care to admit. Information Longshoreman Long Jack has worked the docks in Port Noble since he was a petty officer in the Second World War. He was training himself up to be a natural hero, but that wasn't in the cards. He lost his health—not to an accident or a disease, but to an unethical army doctor who used Jack's body for experimentation at the behest of the Council villain, Maestro. Jack's sad history may be the reason the Council seems to leave him alone these days. Unfortunately for the Council, Jack has no intention of returning the favor. Initial Contact I've known Stephanie Peebles a lot of years. If she thinks you're a hero, that's good enough for me. Store Long Jack sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 20 Natural/Technology Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Natural/Technology Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc Hear and Now Whenever you get a whiff of sea air, you think about Long Jack and the events you have come to know as... Hear and Now Long Jack has had a long hard road, due to the Council's meddling. He asked you to aid him in his vendetta against them. What could it hurt except some Council, right? However, what you discovered was the deep hatred and anger Long Jack felt towards not just the Council but his own life. This all came to a head when Jack managed to track down where the doctor who had experimented on him was located. Dr. Goldsmith was in hiding and Jack sent you to arrest him. You expected a fight, but really all you got was an apologetic, scared man afraid of his employers, but more afraid of Long Jack. Dr. Goldsmith "sung like a canary", revealing the location of Maestro's secret base. Long Jack would have normally wanted blood, but at with the capture of Dr. Goldsmith, he was sated with simple justice. Maestro was angry at the loss of Goldsmith and felt the need to "try" and take it out on you. That was fine. It made the fight a little more worthwhile. In the end, Long Jack got his justice and hopefully a little peace in the process. Briefing The Family isn't the only group who thinks everything and everyone on Striga in theirs to take. The Council's been running press gangs lately, and a lot of good citizens have gone missing. I'd like you to take to the streets and see if you can put the hurt on the Council's press gangs. Maybe you can even find out where to go looking for the missing men. It's gotten so that Port Noble isn't safe for any decent person. Help me turn that around. Enemies Enemies Notable NPCs * Unwilling recruit x4 (NPC Hostage) * Archon Jannsen (Boss) (Vortex Elite Archon) '''Debriefing' Not a bad day's work, hero. You put the hurt on the Council and kept a few boys from going over to the dark side. Stephanie's right, friend; you're just what Striga Isle needs. Briefing I need you to get over to the Maw. The Sky Raiders have been holding it for some time, and I need a hero strong enough to punch through their defenses. It's time we stopped letting them cut us off from the Bonny Morass. After all, there are people who live out there: the vicar, Old Toby, and his brother, Lars. If the Sky Raiders are allowed to hold that bridge, Toby and Lars will be stranded out in the Morass indefinately. I need you to evict the Sky Raiders from the Maw. The Sky Raiders won't be turned away easily. They've got military discipline and plenty of determination. Enemies Debriefing Good work. I imagine I'll have to work for you beyond the Maw from now on. You should brace yourself; the rest of Striga Isle is a lot more deadly than you might imagine. Briefing I appreciate your efforts to keep the Maw open, but I'm afraid we've got new problems. The Council has dreamed up a scheme for cutting Port Noble off from the rest of Striga indefinitely; they're planning to raise the bridge that spans the Maw. If they manage it, they should be able to cement their control over the eastern side of the island. You've got to stop the Council from raising that bridge! The vicar and his brother are good people, and if the Council manages to raise the bridge, they'll be stranded on the other side of the island. Don't let that happen. Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Yancey / Archon Barstok / Archon Paulson (Boss) (Vortex Elite Archon) Debriefing You've done good work, my friend. I'm sure Old Toby would like to thank you for keeping Striga Isle in one piece. Be nice to me and I may introduce you some day. Briefing I've got a task for you, if you're willing. I need you to get to the Bog and clear a path down to the swampy region, through the Banished Pantheon and the Council War Wolves. I don't expect it to be easy. But heroes like you need access to the Bog if you're ever going to clear the Council out. What do you say? Will you clear a path through the Pantheon and the Council? There are wicked things in the Bog, my friend. Watch yourself. Enemies Debriefing I'm impressed. You should know, though, that this is only the beginning. So far you've seen only the tip of Striga Isle's iceberg; now it's time to plunge headfirst under the water. Briefing I wonder if you'd be willing to help me with something kind of personal. You see, after years of searching, I've finally located somebody who hurt me very badly. I've located his lab, and all I need you to do is go in and arrest him. Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. You want the whole ugly story? Well, ok. You see, I was injured in a squall back in '67. My shipmates brought me to a new doctor on the island, a man known as Dr. Goldsmith. If we'd only known! Goldsmith was in league with a shadowy group that later materialized as the Council. He did gruesome experiments on me for months before I escaped. To tell you the truth, I haven't been the same since. Enemies Notable NPCs * Dr. Goldsmith (Boss) (Vortex Elite Archon) '''Debriefing' Words can't express my gratitude. Maybe now I can finally make my peace with the past. And that's not all! Goldsmith is singing like a canary, all about the location of Maestro's hidden base. Seems to think I'll hurt him if he doesn't give up the goods. You may not have noticed, but I cultivate a reputation as sort of a tough guy. Always knew it would come in handy some day. Briefing Thanks to Dr. Goldsmith, we now have the location of one of the Council's big wigs, Maestro. I don't think I need to tell you what happens next. Go to Maestro's lair, find him, and defeat him. I also heard that he has some of the Center's special guard, the Ascendants, guarding his lair. That'll make him one tough nut to crack. I'd recommend bringing a crackerjack team. I hear Maestro's a deaf man who'll stop at nothing to regain what he's lost. Unethical experimentation, dark magic, you name it. He's one twisted human being. Enemies Notable NPCs * Maestro (Archvillain) Debriefing Good work, good work. With Maestro in jail, I think we can expect things to improve on Striga. For a while, at least. Missions Briefing Stephanie Peebles is a smart cookie. If she trusts you to look after Striga, so do I. I've got a problem you could help me with right now, in fact: the Family has been running press gangs up and down the dock, forcing the young sailors to join up or pay the piper. Will you show those Family press gangs who's boss around Striga? As far as they're concerned, you are. I don't want to see good young men muscled into a life of crime. Enemies Debriefing Woo! You sure gave those Family goons a lickin'! With any luck it'll be a long time before they try throwing their weight around Port Noble again. Thank you. You've done this community a great service. External Links *